


Awoken

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [136]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Short & Sweet, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepovers, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, emeto, nino is a good friend, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Adrien wakes up in the middle of the night, feeling sick. Nino is a good friend.





	Awoken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on my sneezehq tumblr for some Adrien and Nino friendship. Enjoy!

When Adrien wakes up only an hour after falling asleep, he blinks his eyes open and frowns, confused. It’s not like he’s not tired; he and Nino had spent the day hanging out with Marinette and Alya, enjoying the events at a street festival. They’d gone out to dinner afterwards, enjoying their day off. He and Nino had crashed as soon as they got home, their full bellies making them tired.

Adrien’s stomach flips at the thought of food, and with a jolt he realizes that the burbling nausea in his stomach is what woke him up. He presses a hand to his mouth as his stomach lurches and his mouth fills with metallic-tasting saliva.

Panicking, Adrien tries to free himself from the sleeping bag and make his way to the bathroom-what kind of friend throws up all over someone else’s stuff? Another harsh cramp in his midsection foils his plan; he’s forced to double over in pain instead.

He’s so busy trying to breathe through it that he doesn’t notice that he’s about to vomit until he feels bile forcing its way up his throat. Before he can even clap a hand over his mouth, Adrien jerks forward with a heave, gagging up a wave of puke all over himself and the sleeping bag. He hears Nino stirring, but can’t even gather the breath to explain. 

For a few minutes, Adrien’s world consists only of himself and the sleeping bag as he brings up wave after wave of stomach acid and partially digested dinner. When the retches finally die down and he’s left dry heaving, he finally notices that someone is sitting next to him and rubbing his back. 

It’s Nino. “S-sorry,” Adrien croaks, feeling embarrassed and guilty. His throat is raw from puking and his stomach still aches vaguely.

“It’s okay, dude, you couldn’t help it,” Nino reassures him, patting his shoulder soothingly. “Now let’s get you cleaned up.” He offers Adrien a hand and helps him to his feet, not even flinching at the sight or smell of the vomit. “You can borrow some of my pajamas.”

“Thanks, man,” Adrien says quietly, gratefully.

“Hey, what are friends for?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
